


Come with me to a better tomorrow

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, and then there were crickets, honestly somebodys gotta experience it since its not gonna be me, i get a fall feel from this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Madara is stuck grinding and melting plants.Hashirama leaps out of his chair so fast the tower of paper work flies everywhere.The nurse is crying.Madara is so glad his little brother behaves when on bed rest since Hashirama's clearly does not.





	Come with me to a better tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to another Thing I wrote in my notes on my phone. Not as proud of this one because the perspective/tenses are driving me up the wall but lord knows it's complete and my midterms for uni are not. enjoy

There’s a stench of burnt corpses on the wind and the ground underneath Madara’s sandals is as dry as his katons are hot. The ash picks up on the wind, blowing by his hair and this, Madara thinks, is what he was born for: war.

Not that this was. This was hardly even a battle.

Clans in the north combining their forces to try and knock out the village. It’s ridiculous really, because even if they didn’t already have the aid of several other clans the Senju and Uchiha have never lost a battle while aiding each other. 

More specifically, Hashirama and Madara have never lost a battle.

Madara looks out across the burnt landscape and starts heading toward where he can see Tobirama, holding a glowing hand to his side, glancing across the field doing a headcount.

Madara would be lying if he said he hadn’t started doing the same.

Hikaku, north of the fallen tree, Naori, 6 o clock, field searching an enemies body, Izuna, jogging to meet Hikaku, sending a flirtatious wave to a one of the more talented Sarutobi shinobi.

And Tobirama on his 12 and If Tobirama is close it means Hashirama can’t be far—

“Tobi! Your side, let me—“

“No”

Hashirama’s dramatic mood changes never fail to make Madara’s day so he doesn’t even try to hide the snort as he approaches.

Tobirama rolls his eyes and Hashirama’s head snaps up

“Madara! Don’t take his side he’s injured!”

“He’s standing isn’t he? He’ll be fine.”

“But he—“

“Anija, it’s a scratch, worry about healing whatever’s making you bleed through your blacks.”

Madara’s eyes narrow, “What”

Hashirama face turns very nervous under his best friend and brothers gaze “Hmm? Oh this is nothing, I’ll heal it after I heal your—“

“Absolutely not.”

Tobirama storms off, Hashirama wilts again, and Madara pats his old friends slightly bloody armor and threatens that if Hashirama doesn’t heal whatever’s making him bleed he’ll make it worse. 

—————————————————————

Back in the village there’s a functioning hospital where Madara’s been following Hashirama as he checks on patients and discreetly looks for his brother.

“Madara he should be here.”

“Hashirama he’s a medic, there’s no reason for him to be here as a patient” Madara repeats for the third time. Hashirama predictably gets a dour face at that but pushes on through the hospital wing.

“I’m just saying I wish he would accept my help, I just want to heal him.”

“Hashirama how many times has gotten a cut like that?”

“Well—“

“How many times has he let you heal him?”

“There was one tim—“

Madara rolls his eyes and pushes past headed for where he can see Izuna talking to Mito at the door.

“Give it up Hashirama, it’s a little brother thing”

From up ahead Izuna narrows his eyes at him, clearly overhearing the tail end of his sentence but Hashirama lets out a sigh and Madara ignores his little brother to preen a bit when he can hear the slight shift of cloth signaling Hashirama’s following him.

—————————————————————-

Madara’s sitting on the table in the break room fiddling with a wrapper when he hears Tobirama snap

“Quit it Anija!”

This is slightly impressive considering the door to the hokage’s office and break room are both shut.

There’s a muffled noise that sounds suspiciously like a window snapping open and a second or two later Hashirama bursts out of his office and into the break room. He all but throws himself into the chair next to Madara’s thigh and slams his head into the table and lets out a muffled groan.

“You know if you keep up with these dramatics someone’s going to mistake you for an academy student, Hokage-sama.”

“He just won’t be reasonable!” Hashirama whines

Madara rolls his eyes and wonders if this is a continuation of the medic thing or Hashirama putting off paperwork again.

Madara gets his answer when Hashirama lets off another groan and says, “I know that cut is still bothering him and he won’t let me see. It would only take a minute but every time I bring it up he just gets pissy and says "I’ve taken care of it Anija’”.

Madara refrains from rolling his eyes again and pats Hashirama’s head

“That’s probably because he has Hashirama, but even newly healed skin can be sore, you wouldn’t understand since you have the regenerative ability of 12 lizards.”

Hashirama groans again and Madara slides off the table and hauls Hashirama up and back to the office.

If Tobirama has left there’s no reason Madara can’t bully the big oaf in his stead.

—————————————————————

The dew has long since set on the grass when Madara steps into the administration building.  
He’s come late this morning- Izuna bullied him into eating breakfast at one of the new restaurants that opened- and the chunin manning the desk already seem to have piles of paper that he knows are going to end up on either his, Tobirama’s or Hashirama’s desk.

He quickly moves past them and up the stairs to the office the three of them share. Except when he enters it’s just Hashirama glaring out the window, taping his finger against the desk.

“Hashirama—“

“Madara, something Is wrong with Tobi, I know it”

Madara pauses half way between the Hokage’s desk and the door. He eyes Hashirama warily and lifts an eyebrow for him to continue.

Hashirama huffs, “he wasn’t awake before me this morning and when he did he seemed groggy and stuff. I think that wound is still bugging him and he still won’t let me check!”

Madara relaxes some and walks the rest of the way to the desk and shuffles some papers into his arm- if Tobirama’s not here to do it, he supposes someone has to make sure it gets done- and let’s his hand brush Hashirama’s briefly.

“He’s been working all week, if he hasn’t rested since the battle then of course he’s going to be sore.”

“But—“

“No buts, if he hasn’t let you see it before he’s likely not going to let you see it now” Madara drawls “besides if he shows up just tell him to go home. Mention it to the desk chunin down stairs so they won’t give him any work either if you’re so worried.”

He turns back to his own desk, eyes scrolling over the files and hears Hashirama sigh.

“I’m really making this a big deal huh”

Madara looks up and gives him a deadpan look and judging by Hashirama’s grimace he got his point across just fine.

—————————————————————

Tobirama never shows up and Madara takes the time to walk Hashirama home. The sun is setting and there’s crickets that bound across the street chirping between every other hop. The light breeze is enough to push the wind chimes on shop doors to sing, and Madara listens as Hashirama happily retells some story or another.

Between Hashirama and the crickets Madara thinks there’s no place he’s rather be.

—————————————————————

It’s Touka who comes barging into the office saying Tobirama’s collapsed and a medic is trying to stabilize him but Hashirama needs to get his ass to the hospital right now or so god help me.

Madara takes one look at Hashirama’s face and thinks it’s well in his rights to tag along.  
—————————————————————-

It’s Mito who stabilizes Tobirama using medical fuinjutsu— which if Madara’s being honest didn’t know existed— before Hashirama, Touka, and himself get there.

Mito informs them she thinks he was poisoned in the last battle. A slow-moving poison that can be undetectable to medics if they were distracted by let’s say, doing a headcount or arguing with an older brother. 

The medical fuinjutsu will hold the poison from spreading but until they find a cure Tobirama will likely remain in this state— unconscious.

Hashirama is a mess and Madara makes sure the man makes it into a chair instead of crying on the floor.

————————————————————

Izuna takes him aside later and tells him Mito said they need to find a cure quickly. The poison isn’t spreading but it’s already affected enough of him where he’s fallen into a coma and medical fuinjutsu can stop it from spreading but it can’t do anything about the parts its already affected. 

Madara watches as Izuna glances from Hashirama- who’s still sitting in the same bedside chair- to Tobirama. His eyes linger and Madara wonders when Izuna started looking at Tobirama like a brother as well.

Madara shifts his gaze from Izuna to Hashirama and can only hope they don’t have to lose another.

—————————————————————

This time it’s Mito who comes barging into the office.

“The poisons been identified”

The office — occupied by one pacing Touka, one Hashirama avoiding paperwork, one Izuna spinning restlessly in a chair and one thoughtful Madara— goes dead silent for a painful five seconds.

“And if I had some help making a cure we could probably get this over a lot quicker” Mito says dryly.

Hashirama leaps out of his chair so fast the tower of paper work flies everywhere and for the first time since Hashirama got voted in as Hokage absolutely no one bothers to comment on it.

—————————————————————

As it turns out when Mito has said “identified” she really meant they recovered some off a dead body and they get to make a remedy themselves since this happens to be a clan made poison.

Which means clan members don’t need to carry an antidote because they’re immune and Madara is stuck grinding and melting plants until some sort of combination works.

The only salvation he gets is that Hashirama can grow different plants right in front him so at least they don’t have to look for them.

Knowing their luck they would’ve had to travel to the depths of lighting for some ungodly scrub that only grows in 10 feet of snow or something.

He voices this out loud and Mito rolls her eyes but Touka gives him an appreciative grunt so he counts it as a win.

—————————————————————

“What do you mean you can’t grow it Hashirama”

“I can’t!! I told you in the beginning that as long as I’ve felt the plant in the wild before I can recreate it but that one’s really rare and—“

Madara cuts him off with a frustrated noise and slams the Book for Experienced herbalists shut.

He gets up to go grab a different book and possibly ginger but Hashirama is still flailing— now to a seriously amused Touka— and accidentally hits Madara in the head.

Madara lurches forward a bit before taking the book still in his hands and whacking Hashirama up the side of his head.

Hashirama for his part, squeaks, falls, and in the wake of his surprise grows a tiny bush about the length of Madara’s foot and the height of his ankle.

He eyes it wearily and Mito makes an interested noise as she comes to Madara’s side.

With all the poise of a queen she picks one of the flowers and walks back over to the boiling pot and drops in it.

A few stirs and a couple drops on to the poison and it evaporates entirely.

For the second time that day the room goes dead silent.

Madara thinks they all can be forgiven for lunging for the bush and pot respectively.

—————————————————————

The antidote works flawlessly and Mito removes the seals off Tobirama’s body.

It’s clear it’s up to Tobirama to wake up now.

This time Hashirama makes it into the chair without Madara’s aid.

There’s still plenty of tears though.

—————————————————————

When Tobirama wakes ironically the only person there to see it is a nurse running her rounds and by the time the little party of founders makes their way to the hospital the snow haired bastard is gone.

Also the nurse is crying.

Madara is so glad his little brother behaves when on bed rest.

Hashirama looks like he might start crying again so Madara takes the opportunity to expand his senses—not as good as Tobirama’s but most definitely still strong— and locates Tobirama’s chakras within the main Senju household.

He informs Hashirama of this before there’s actual tears and before he knows it he’s being yanked through the window and pulled by an overzealous Hashirama towards the Senju compound.

He only trips once but he’s sure that the ramen chef will forgive him for knocking one of her tiles off the roof. After all, she always seems to give discounts when he and Hashirama show up together.

—————————————————————

Turns out Tobirama walked straight into his room and fell asleep. The sticky note stuck to the outside of his door warns Hashirama anybody that if they wake him somebody will be in the hospital and it won’t be him.

Madara thinks it would be a little more threatening if Tobirama wasn’t just in the hospital for a solid week.

Hashirama predictably doesn’t even seem to notice the note and barges in anyways. Madara stands outside the door and sees Hashirama capture Tobirama— who woke the second the door flew open — in a deathly tight hug. He thinks he can hear Tobirama cursing Hashirama to hell but he’s hugging back so Madara thinks everything will work out just fine.

—————————————————————-

The breeze is cooler tonight. Hashirama insisted that since he was the one that dragged Madara to the Senju household that he can be the one to walk him home.

Madara grumped he could do it himself but doesn’t really mind the company.

The wind chimes are singing and Hashirama is telling a story as he so often does.

Madara doesn’t often call things beautiful, it’s a word he long ago reserved for his mother, but he can’t help but use it here. This village, his best friend, the future.

It’s all very beautiful and there’s no place Madara would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> oh good god I am so sorry for grammar/word/punctuation mistakes I will fix them one day I swear


End file.
